This invention relates to marine propulsion devices, such as outboard motors and stern drive units, including a gear case normally submerged in water and, more particularly in one aspect, to such marine propulsion devices including fishline and weed cutting means.
In one aspect, the invention is an improvement of the construction disclosed in the U.S. Henrich et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,368 issued Dec. 25, 1979. That patent discloses a marine propulsion device which is arranged to discharge engine exhaust gases from the rear end of the gear case into the water exteriorly of the propeller hub and includes a fishline and weed cutter mounted between the propeller and the aft end of the gear case.
Forward migration of exhaust gases being discharged into the water along the outer surface of the gear case has been found to cause unstable handling of the lower unit, particularly at higher boat speeds.
Attention is directed to the Mapes et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,835 issued Oct. 20, 1981.